


Finding Grace

by Golden_Solidus



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Love Confessions, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Solidus/pseuds/Golden_Solidus
Summary: A Petrarchan sonnet from the 1st person perspective of one Grace Hanson, confessing her romantic feelings to one Frankie Bergstein.





	Finding Grace

I dare not indulge in that which I crave  
Be it sugared treats, flat shoes, or… desire  
For I can’t deny when playing with fire.  
What I once thought I would take to the grave.

Your incense and chocolate and wrinkled grin  
Have nestled a home in my long walled heart.  
Yet I trip and blush, a fool at her art  
Frozen by decades afraid of this sin.

May your warm hand be my courage today  
To nourish, to revel, to make a mess.  
To indulge in you, my demons at bay.

Lend me your sweet ear, that I may confess  
My darling Frankie, I’ve always been gay.  
And I’ll love you for good. Will you ‘say yes’?


End file.
